


Do You Trust Me?

by destinyjoy_xoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous!Harry, Jealousy, M/M, jealous!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoy_xoxo/pseuds/destinyjoy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get into a fight over Nick and Eleanor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was flipping through my oneshots and I noticed that they’re essentially all the same. It’s always crying!louis, comforting!harry and then some fluff and “I love you" “i love you too" then it’s over. When I realized this I decided to try something a little different. (Though I’ll admit the end is the same lol)

Louis walked into the bedroom he shared with Harry and was surprised to see his boyfriend getting dressed up to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his waist

"Over to Nick’s" Harry answered and Louis immediately dropped his arms, and crossed them over his chest. Harry glanced over at him and rolled his eyes

"Don’t be like that"

"Like what?"

"Bitchy" Harry answered without hesitation. Louis gaped at him.

"I am not acting bitchy!"

"Whatever Lou" Harry scoffed walking out of the bedroom

"I’m not!" Louis called after him, running down the hall to catch up to him

"I just don’t understand why you’re always with him"

"Because he’s my friend"

"I know but I’m your boyfriend! Do you have to spend all your time with him? I hardly see you anymore"

"You see me everyday Louis. I am allowed to have other friends you know"

"I know that!" Louis snapped

"But why does it have to be him? All he wants is to get in your pants"

"No he doesn’t Louis! We’ve had this conversation before. I’m not having it again. I’ll be back later" He said and slammed the door before Louis could respond. Louis glared at the door for a second before grabbing his phone and keys and making the door slam for the second time that day.

Harry was shocked by how dark and quiet the house when he walked in the front door a few hours later.

"Louis?" He called out glancing in the kitchen.

"Lou! I’m home. Where are you?" He quickly went up the stairs and looked in all the bedrooms before sighing and sinking onto his side of the bed in defeat. He grabbed his phone and called Louis’ number but he got his machine. He left him a short message telling him he was home and to please call him or text him or something. He stared at the phone impatiently for the next few minutes willing it to ring. It didn’t. He gave up on that and resorted to texting his boyfriend and begging him to come back home so they could talk. He never got a response. He was starting to worry now. Even if they were fighting, Louis would always text him back even if it was just to say “leave me alone". Nibbling on his lower lip he called each of the boys but they didn’t know where he was either. He made each of them promise to call him if they heard anything before hanging up. After sitting on the bed and staring at his phone for another half an hour, he decided to go downstairs to wait for Louis to eventually come back. He fell asleep on the couch. He was woken up the next morning by the loud sound of the door opening and closing. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes

" Louis. Oh thank god! I was so worried" He said in a rush. Louis avoided his gaze. Once Harry got over his initial relief his eyes hardened.

"Where the hell have you been? Nobody knew where you were and you wouldn’t answer your phone. I called everyone!"

"Not everyone"

"Who-"

"i was with Eleanor" Louis cut him off. Harry clenched his jaw and crossed his arms

"Don’t be so bitchy Harry" Louis copied Harry’s words. Harry rolled his eyes

"Why didn’t you answer your phone?"

"I had it turned it off"

"Bullshit. You always have your phone on" Louis just shrugged and started walking towards the stairs

"Did you fuck her?" Harry asked quietly. Louis turned around and looked as if he’d been slapped

"What? Of course not! How can you even ask me that?"

"It makes sense. You’re pissed at me for going out with Nick so you retaliate by having sex with Eleanor. It’s a very petty, very you thing to do"

"Fuck you Harry" Louis said and stormed up the stairs. Harry flinched when he heard their bedroom door slam. He knew what he said was stupid but the filter on his mouth decided to quit working. He wanted to go talk to him but he didn’t want to upset him even more and honestly, he was scared. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts before heading upstairs. When he made it to their door he could Louis talking.

"I was ready to let everything go. I figured everything would be okay when I got back but then he accused me of sleeping with you" Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. The hurt and hint of betrayal in his voice made him feel worse than he already did. Harry was about to walk in when Louis spoke again

"I thought he did. I’ve never given him a reason not to. I don’t know" It sounded like Louis was on the verge of tears. Harry couldn’t take it anymore and he walked into the room. He didn’t go further than the doorway just in case Louis wasn’t ready to see him

"I’ve got to go El..yeah I will..love you too..bye" Louis put his phone down beside him and looked up at Harry.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked, chewing on his lip. Louis shrugged. Harry slowly stepped into the room and sat on the bed

"Louis I’m..I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said"

"Then why did you say it?"

I don’t-I don’t know. I was upset and aggravated and I know that’s not an excuse. I just-I’m really sorry" Harry said in a pleading tone. Louis sighed, nodded and reached for Harry’s hands.

"Harry…do you trust me?"

"Yes. Yes of course I do"

"Really? ‘Cause you made me feel like you didn’t"

"I know and I’m sorry. I know nothing is going on between you and Eleanor. I know you’d never cheat on me. I hope you know that I’d never cheat on you either"

"Yeah I do. I’m sorry about last night"

"I guess I can forgive you" Harry said with a teasing smile

"Can you forgive me?" He asked, quickly turning serious again. Louis gave him a smile and Harry felt all his worries disappear

"Yeah. Yeah I can forgive you"

"Thank you! Thank you. Thank you so much baby" Harry exclaimed pressing kisses all over his face. Louis giggled and jerked away from him.

"I love you" Louis said. Harry beamed at him

"I love you too" Harry replied and caught Louis’ lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! :) Like I said the ending is the same as all my other ones. I can’t not write a fluffy ending! Anyways I hope you liked this. Please send feedback :) ♥


End file.
